Waiting For You
by EstelleYS
Summary: Kakuzu X Hidan fan fiction: Hidan is in trouble, but Kakuzu doesn't save him. What happens here on out? Will Kakuzu's love help pull his Zealot through? Will Hidan forgive Kakuzu? Yes, sucky summary, but i try.
1. Tragedy

Kakuzu and Hidan fan fictions are just the fun-nest to think up.  
Let's just get right to the disclaimers so that I can begin, ok, because I already know what I'm going to type and I've still got my studies, my devotions, my astronomy, my deviations and my lifenet stuff to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki [even though HELL I wish I did…] and this fan fiction is in no way related to the anime or manga. Spoilers are inevitably, ahead, but that's why it's called fan "FICTION", yeah?  
Ok, let's jump right into it.  


* * *

  
To be honest, several missions were bound to have several fights. To be precise, this was one of them. To be accurate, 2 men were on it, and their names were Hidan and Kakuzu. And to be informing, they were from the secret organization called the Akatsuki, consisting of 10 dangerous S rank criminals. They operated in pairs, and were led by a strong name referred to Leader san, or Pein by Konan, his Akatsuki partner. The Akatsuki spy team consisted of mostly Zetsu and Tobi, although tasks were taken and assigned by the Leader at will. The other 3 teams, Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, and Hidan and Kakuzu [whom we will be following today] are the offensive striking teams, who were mostly sent out on missions for assassinations, people collection and bounty hunting respectively.

This time, Hidan and Kakuzu were sent to the Land of the Hidden Rock to collect a bounty on the head of a certain other S rank that Itachi and Kisame had killed. However, the problem here was that there were many people who had been to the scene of where Itachi and Kisame had left the corpse before Zetsu had came to dispose of it. Many people had seen the body and was trying to collect the bounty. And Pein wanted to make sure no one could ever do that. As a result, he sent Kakuzu and Hidan's team, since Kakuzu had a quirk which came in the form of a lust for money.  
Listen. This is their story.

* * *

Hidan walked along the railings of the Rock Country's water catchment area, carefully hiding his cause with a grey long sleeved shirt and a white vest, with white Capri's. his ring was ridden under a glove, and his scythe was turned to twin katanas which he carried on his waist. His rosary rested on his chest hidden under his shirt. Obviously, his hair was dyed dirty blonde and tied back into a small ponytail, with a clip on pimp earring, just like who he was supposed to be. Next to him, Kakuzu was still in his mask, comforted in the fact that it wasn't very abnormal to wear one in the Hidden Rock. He had on a long sleeved shirt as well, to hide the stitches on his arms, and also long ninja basics that carried to his ninja sandals. His hair was dried and combed into locks that were dyed navy blue, like who he was playing.

"Hey, can't we just go get the bounty and go back now?" Hidan said, poking Kakuzu in the arm. Kakuzu jerked away. "Hidan, you know we have to appear just like normal teenage boys. We killed kids to get these clothes. With our luck, you're the playful kid who's got ADD, and I'm like the sensible cousin who joins in. So act like it for a bit. Remember for now you're Len and I'm Kaito." Kakuzu instructed in undertones, and Hidan nodded. Within seconds, he was up on the rails, balancing on one hand and wobbling just a little for effect. Hidan grinned at Kakuzu, before he lost his balance.

"KAITO!!" Hidan shouted, as he fell over the ledge and almost into the water. The toe of his foot pricked the water, and when Hidan looked up, there was Kakuzu, a familiar smirk in place. "Oh no. no no no no n… NO!!! OII!!!" Hidan yelled, as Kakuzu dropped him just so that his toes were submerged before pulling him clean out of the water, catching him in his arms bridal style and letting him down. "Don't try me, freaking Jashinist." He warned, and Hidan flushed, thinking about how close they were. They hadn't been so close since their last mission, where Kakuzu had lost control and tried to… never mind. Bottom line, they had never gone that far, but Hidan treasured every moment he had with Kakuzu, even moments like the one that just happened. As long as he was with the stitch nin, he was happy.

"Len, can you please stop doing dangerous things that I will get into trouble for?" Kakuzu said, running his hand through his hair, and Hidan grinned. He saluted and piped, "Hai, hai." He continued walking next to Kakuzu, his hands in his pocket. Kakuzu looked up to the sky and stopped. Hidan walked on for a little more, then he stopped, noticing the lag in the other's pace. "What is it, Kaito?" he asked, and Kakuzu shook his head. "No. It's nothing." He replied, but as he passed Hidan, he muttered, "The scent of blood is in the air. Be careful. My country has it's adorable children…" he tilted Hidan's chin, watching a blush creep its way past the zealot's face, "… but the adults and elders are full of blood lust."

Hidan nodded as Kakuzu's hand dropped back down to his side. They walked some more, making their way around the reservoir, and finally, Hidan decided he'd die if he didn't get a drink, and Kakuzu grudgingly obliged. They walked to a stand. "An iced tea." Kakuzu stated, and the man looked at him for a bit. Then he nodded and turned around to make the drink.  
Kakuzu's mind was focused only on the look he was given.  
"Len. No. Hidan." Kakuzu tapped the "blonde" on his shoulder, who had already positioned his hands on his "katanas", which turned to its original form.  
"Yeah." Hidan turned around. "I guess if I get any iced tea now it's be poisoned with Cantarella or something, hmm?" he stretched and took off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. "Whatever." He said, shrugging. Then he wrinkled his nose. "I hate shirts."

Kakuzu smirked and turned around. "One… two… three… four…"  
"Five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven." Hidan finished, and Kakuzu turned to him. "Six." He claimed, and Hidan pouted, which Kakuzu found incredibly cute. "Fine… I'll take five then." Hidan said, and he waved comically as Kakuzu fled the scene through the trees. As predicted, the group split into five and six, the team with six taking Kakuzu. Hidan sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Sa. How are we going to do this."  


* * *

  
In the brief few minutes of Kakuzu's absence, Hidan had managed to beat up 3 of the guys, and maimed the other 2 of 2 arms and a leg altogether. He smiled as he did it too, and finally, he drew the ritual blood circles. As he was about to finish the last quart of the circle, he felt his energy draining away. His immediate reaction was to look up.  
'SHIT!! HE'S HOLDING AN ASocharm!!' Hidan thought, feeling his chakra slowly ebb away. He stood against his scythe weakly. "Hey… does your other team have one of those?" he asked, and he saw the men taken aback. Usually someone would be writhing on the floor by now, exposed too log to an ASocharm did that. ASocharms drained energy, and chakra at the same time. They only reacted to a certain type of chakra which was able to control its effects without inflicting any harm on the Charm Master and his allies. But from the frown on their faces, Hidan could tell the answer already.

"Good. Because I don't know about Kuzu's ability to deal with ASocharms… but I know he's stronger than me. Probably." Hidan said, looking at no one in particular as he, with difficulty, lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Why you… are you looking down on us??!!" One of them shouted, and he knocked into the man wielding the ASocharm.  
At this, Hidan felt ALL, every last bit of his chakra drain, leaving him barely alive. He slid to the ground with his hands in between his collapsed knees, and his head lolled against his scythe which was stuck in the ground. 'SHIT.' He thought, not even being able to lift up his head to see what was going on now. He laughed, though. He chuckled, just to TICK THEM OFF.  
Bad idea.  
Hidan wasn't laughing now, as they tied his wrists up by wired and cords that cut into his skin that burned. He tsked and struggled, but found he couldn't yet again as he sank to his knees like a stone. The man lifted his chin and smirked. "Now, who is weak." He said, and using the last of his strength, Hidan laughed. "My… partner… will… come… for… me." He pronounced softly, and the man laughed. He turned to his allies. "Hey, he thinks his partner's gonna come for him!!! You know…" he yanked Hidan by his hair, "This one's quite pretty, shall we use him?"

The next 2 hours were pure torture. 5 twisted men, wasted Hidan for their own sick personal pleasure, using him and abusing his cause, pounding into him mercilessly and tearing him, hurting him.  
'No screaming. No waning, no submission. Just resistance. Resist this to the very end.'  
They took him in turns, again and again and again…  
One, two, three…  
In, out, in out… too much blood.  
Four, five, six…  
In, out, in, out… they weren't done.  
Seven, eight, nine…  
In, out, in, out… where was I.  
'Never mind.' Hidan thought, ', I'd lost count.'

They asked him to call his god, standing back to admire the broken spectacle of a man. Hidan was mocked at, and they asked him to call his God, insulting his religion, calling, even, for Kakuzu, his partner. They called him a whore. A slut, a bitch.  
'I… I am.'  
He had to stay still. He had to stay bound, powerless. Defenseless. Weak, alone. Humiliated beyond reason.  
They released him, and he fell with his face in the dirt. They threw his cloak above him, and warned him never to try them again, walking away.  
With the bit of strength he began to gather as the Asocharm Master walked away, he pulled his cloak back on and fastened its clasps, waiting for Kakuzu to arrive. 'Stupid.' He thought strongly, as he looked up at the setting sky.

All this time, he had been waiting for the one man he thought would have dropped everything to help rescue him. He smiled a sad smile.  
'Aishiteru, Kakuzu.'  
He fell into deep sleep.  


* * *

Please review.


	2. Blood Bath

Here it is, chapter 2.  
Disclaimers and stuff were in number one.

* * *

By the time Kakuzu came for Hidan, it was night and he had collected the bounty, thinking Hidan was still busy, since they hadn't been able to meet at the stipulated time. Hidan always did have a tendency to taka a longer time when it came to free time killings. But when he saw Hidan lying on the floor unconscious, he knew he had made a huge mistake in going ahead without the zealot.  
"Hidan?!" he said, crouching down next to the Jashinist. Hidan opened one eye, his left eye since his right was hindered by the stain of dried blood running down from a cut on his head. He seemed to be trembling. Kakuzu leaned over him, and Hidan didn't move. "I…" he started, but then he stopped. "What? What happened?" Kakuzu asked sternly, but Hidan shook his head. "Right now, can we go somewhere so I can clean myself up?" he said, and Kakuzu nodded. He stood up.

He waited, but Hidan didn't move. 'God, he's in a really bad position right now…' Kakuzu said, looking down at the silver haired boy who had already fallen asleep again. He slowly picked him up, gently, and decided to take him to a nearby hotel. Right now, he'd just use some from the bounty, and pay Pein back later. After all, it was Hidan that mattered most right now. The safety of Hidan. He seemed hurt badly, and they needed a place to stay the night. Kakuzu spotted a hotel. Tsukisa Hotel, 5 stars. He decided that whatever the cost, he'd fork it out. And that was saying a lot for Kakuzu.

"One room for 2, please." He told the receptionist, and she nodded, smiling at them both, even though Hidan obviously wasn't awake to see it. "Would you like me to send anything up?" she asked, and Kakuzu turned to her. She shrugged. "I don't usually do this, but you look so cute together. Need anything?" she said knowingly, and Kakuzu chuckled. "The only thing I need is this one awake. Thanks anyway."

He took Hidan up to their room for the night, and lay him down on the bed, leaving to take a quick shower while the other one was asleep. By the time he was done, Hidan was seated on the edge of the bed, awake. He clutched his coat slightly tighter to his body when he saw Kakuzu, then stood up and nodded. "I'll take a shower now." He stated, and Kakuzu held onto his wrist. Hidan tugged away almost immediately, spinning around to meet Kakuzu's eyes.  
A silence followed. Kakuzu looked at Hidan up and down. "Are you… are you ok? Did something else happen earlier?" he asked warily, and Hidan looked hesitant, as he shook his head. "No. it was all good. I'm fine. They just got away, I'm a little pissed they got away is all." He said, forcing a smile and entering the bathroom. A second later, Hidan tossed his coat out of the room and Kakuzu frowned.

Why was Hidan so worried about him seeing his body?  
Why… why did Hidan have rope burnt wrists?

* * *

Hidan looked at himself in the mirror. Cuts… scars and bruises. Scratches, burns and stabs. He closed his eyes and leaned onto the mirror, tears leaking from his eyelids in shame. 'I am a whore. Those men used me, and I couldn't do anything about it.' He thought, as he opened his eyes again, met with the sight of his ugly scars. He glared at them, every single one, and turned away from the mirror, his eyes shielded from his own view to avoid the embarrassment of the shame hidden behind them. He ran the bath, turning the heat up the maximum as he took note of his injuries with disgust, realizing that somehow they had managed to get all the way up to his thighs and even to back of his neck. He had bruises EVERYWHERE. He touched his wrists gingerly, feeling the wires and cords vividly, cutting and some of it even tearing his skin. He sighed. Almost none of his wounds had closed, save for a few small cuts which were clotted with dried blood.

This was going to hurt.

'No… problem!!!' Hidan assured himself in his heart, as he winced and hissed loudly, lowering his right leg into the steaming hot water. In all honesty, he had no damned idea why he had this insane sadistic urge to stick something wooden and splintered into that bleeding graze on his right thigh, or the urge to pour some white effective burning antiseptic onto the clawed scars on his back. He didn't even know why he had this wanting for pain, or why he had intentionally set the water to be so hot, but it felt good. Very, very good.

Eventually his entire body lay limp in the tub, and the water rapidly turned from a murky red to dark red, his wounds burnt open all over again. Soon his skin turned from alabaster to white, and his pink eyes that he was sure Kakuzu would hate now shut serenely. His silver hair hung over his eyes, and all that was visible over the opaque surface of water now was his head from the neck and his knees. He looked up at the ceiling. The entire bathroom was steamed up, what with the water being above 80 degrees Celsius. His eyes slid shut as he tried to forget.

Tried to forget today… tried to forget it ever happened…  
He needed to forget… forget how…  
How Kakuzu never did… come to his rescue…  
A tear slid softly out from under his eyelid.

* * *

Kakuzu sat on the bed, waiting. Hidan did like long baths after missions to distress, but wasn't an hour a little much? Didn't the Jashinist have an inch of urgency?? He growled and ran a hand through his hair, knocking on the door hesitantly.  
"Hidan?? Hidan, are you done? It's been an hour, you idiot."  
No response.

Kakuzu began to get worried. Hidan always answered. No Matter What. He knew it worried the stitch nin, and he wouldn't do that on purpose unless they were having an argument. "Hidan?? Hidan, are you ok??" there was still no response. Kakuzu looked down at the carpet. There was some steam emitting from beneath the door, and part of the carpet was wet. His eyes grew wide and he pushed against the door. It was locked. "Hidan??! Hidan, I'm going to break the door, ok??"

Without waiting for a reply, Kakuzu forced against the door and it slammed open, enveloping Kakuzu in a forest of steam. He cursed and squinted. He didn't have freaking Byakugan, for the love of god. How the hell was he supposed to know where the zealot was in these conditions? "Hidan??" he walked over the slippery floor cautiously. 'In the bathtub? Where is the bathtub, anyway? To the left.' He remembered, looking to his left.

"HOLY SHIT HIDAN OH MY GOD." He shouted before he could stop himself. Hidan was lying unconscious for the second time that day in the bathtub. A bathtub of blood. As Kakuzu trailed his hand in his, he figured it was water that was diluted with blood, none of the redness stuck for very long. Not important. "Hidan?? Hidan wake up!!!" Kakuzu said desperately, and he clean lifted Hidan out of the tub. He couldn't see much because of the steam, so he carefully proceeded to step out of the bathroom.

Cuts, bruises, grazes, belts, scratches, burns, welts.

Kakuzu nearly dropped Hidan in shock. Where had all these come from? Then he heard Hidan moan, and he lay the boy down on the bed, carefully laying him on top of a towel he'd spread out, dabbing at him with a spare. "Hidan…" Kakuzu whispered in the younger man's ear, and Hidan opened his eyes, color returning to his arms. Kakuzu walked to the bathroom to drain the bath with disdain, watching the red liquid rush down the drain… and he heard Hidan calling him. He went back and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hidan. What happened today. And don't you dare tell me nothing again." Kakuzu said sternly, and Hidan recoiled. "It's… nothing important… I just had a rough fight…" he ended, and Kakuzu turned around. Hidan was crouched into a ball, wrapped in the thinner sheets on top of the comforter. Kakuzu crawled in front of the boy, frowning. Hidan turned away from him.

"Hidan… you're covered in cuts and bruises, and that is NOT what you do for Jashin, I should know, I'm the one who cleans up after your rituals." Kakuzu said, and a sad smile playing to his lips. "And I don't think those came from a 'rough fight', Hidan." He hovered on top of Hidan, and he put his lips to the younger man, who immediately stiffened and froze. Kakuzu licked at his lower lips, but Hidan pushed him away. "NO!!" he shouted, and he backed away to the adjacent corner of the bed.

Kakuzu cupped the boy's face. "Hidan, stop it and just tell me, dammit!!! You're… YOU'RE REALLY SCARING ME!!" he admitted grudgingly, and Hidan finally got out from the sheets, pounding on Kakuzu's chest. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!" he screamed, and Kakuzu's eyes opened wide. [you should understand that this was in the early stages of Hidan's joining in the Akatsuki, therefore he hasn't learnt that many swear words, and he rarely uses this one because he knows it's supposed to be 'exceptionally' bad] What had he done this time?

Hidan pounded on his chest, again and again and again. Even Kakuzu, who had a high resistance of pain, couldn't take too many of Hidan's punches, the zealot's strength was surprising for his build. Eventually, Kakuzu caught hold of the Jashinist's wrists and held them tightly, causing whimpers from the silver haired man, since he had rope burns on his wrists from earlier. "HIDAN!!!" Kakuzu shouted, and Hidan stiffened. He fell loose in Kakuzu's grip, and the stitch nin let his partner go. Hidan slumped on the bed, his head hanging, the sheets wrapped around his legs. With every shift, he winced, the friction against his wounds hurting, and yet at the same time, giving him a sadistic pleasure. "You promised…" he whispered, and Kakuzu leaned in. Hidan glared at him with pure hatred… no. There was something else there.

Sadness and disappointment.

Hidan glared at him. "You promised I wouldn't get hurt, Kakuzu." He whipped the sheets off. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE 'NOT HURT' TO YOU, RETARD?!!" he yelled, and Kakuzu glimpsed several pulsing cuts and painful welts, and blood stained bits of the sheets. He himself winced. "Hidan, why won't you just tell me what the hell happened?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "I…" Hidan said, his eyes opening wide. 'Why can't I tell Kuzu?' Hidan thought, and he felt his eyes well up with tears. 'I have to tell him.'

Hidan collapsed against Kakuzu, holding him tightly, and crying hard into his chest. Kakuzu cringed at the impact, but held Hidan to himself as well, gently so he didn't hurt him. He was, after all, very much uncertain about his reactions to physical interaction himself. Hidan cried for ages, and Kakuzu stroked his back. Finally, Hidan lifted his head and said in a small tone, "I'm sorry, Kakuzu."  
Kakuzu frowned. His heart stopped for a minute. "For what?"

Hidan was unwilling to meet Kakuzu's eyes as he whispered, "Th… this afternoon… I was raped."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Assurance

Ok, thanks for the views so far, I know I'm not that great at writing stories and stuff… this is really just somewhere to just let my imagination go. And this is also the first time I'm writing a Yaoi chapter running story, so I'm really thankful for all the readers I've got up till now, thanks to you I've got the motivation to finish this story!  
It's gets better here on out, yeah. Don't worry about it.  
Disclaimers and stuff are all in chapter 1.

* * *

"They… they did what??" Kakuzu said in shock, his arms settling softly on the bed. Hidan erupted into a new bout of tears and he crouched over, his bloodied back heaving with every heavy breath he took. Kakuzu didn't have any idea what to do. He, Kakuzu, had allowed his lover, his zealot, his annoyingly perfect Jashinist get _raped_ in front of his face. He had allowed Hidan to get hurt.

He had hurt Hidan.

Hidan sat up, massaging his temples as he accessed the situation. Clearly, Kakuzu was in no position to even say anything, and he wondered how things would turn out. He didn't want things to become even more awkward than they already were. He wondered how he would be able to salvage the current happening. "Kuzu…" he said, and Kakuzu didn't turn to look at him. Instead, Hidan crawled slowly over.

He turned Kakuzu's face to him. "It's ok. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of it…" he said, laughing, but his laughter was shaky, and his speech was trembling. He knew he didn't sound convincing at all. Kakuzu finally looked up. He was furious. Hidan, of all people, should know Kakuzu's furious face when he saw it. "Kakuzu?" he said uncertainly. Kakuzu stilled. "What do you mean? How could you even say that??! What the hell do you mean when you say it's no big deal?!!?" he shouted, and Hidan recoiled from his sharp tone. Kakuzu reached forward for the zealot and enveloped him in a hug, his thin and pale lifeless arms swinging behind the stitch nin. Hidan began to cry again. "You're mine, dammit!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!" Kakuzu cried, holding Hidan to him helplessly. This had to be the most emotion he had ever showed toward anyone. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!!"

"I'm sorry, Kuzu!! I'm sorry, I could have done something!! ANYTHING!!!" Hidan choked, and Kakuzu felt pangs of guilt stab him, one after another after another. Then he took Hidan by the shoulders and shook his head, his eyes piercing his partner's. "No." he said, shaking his head. "I should have been there. **I **should have been able to do something. This is… I…" he was at a loss of words. Hidan watched him struggle and then watched him rise from the bed. His hands turned into fists as he yelled, "I… I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!" Hidan watched him in alarm. Kakuzu had his anger issues, but this was the most angry he had seen him in a bit. Not since the last time Deidara had spent an eight of their input on clay, and that was hella long ago, months even. "Kakuzu!!" he said pleadingly, and Kakuzu turned around, as though shocked Hidan was actually in the room. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled loudly, and covered his eyes with one of his hands.

He began to shake.

Hidan realized he was crying. "Ku… Kuzu…" he said softly, and he hugged the stitch nin from behind. Kakuzu turned around and held Hidan. "Tonight… just for tonight… I'll tell you how I feel." He said, crouched over the younger boy and holding him tightly. Hidan's eyes widened. Kakuzu wasn't usually like this. Kakuzu released Hidan and they sat down in the central area of the bed, not really meeting each other's eyes. "Kakuzu…" Hidan began, but Kakuzu cut him off.

"Hidan, I love you." Kakuzu interrupted, and Hidan was taken aback. Kakuzu had never said it except for the one time from the beginning, when he had acknowledged Hidan's feelings to him, and told him he reciprocated them. Hidan breathed out and sighed. "Kakuzu, you don't have to…" "But I want to. Hidan, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you to know how this isn't going to matter to me. I will still have you like I always have, and I will still love you just as much as I have before." Kakuzu railed off, and then he turned away, but Hidan saw him blushing. He grinned. "Are you blushing??" he teased.

"Am not!!" Kakuzu turned back before he could stop himself, and Hidan's face was close to his. Their noses were nearly touching. He flushed full on, and leaned backward. He covered his face with his hand and tried to look normal and failed miserably. Hidan laughed. 'It's like he grew hella younger again! I've always thought he missed out on his adolescent years, maybe it's all come back to haunt him.' Hidan thought, chuckling. Kakuzu frowned and smirked. "Why are you laughing, Hidan??" he said lowly, and Hidan immediately stopped laughing. He mocked fear, putting his hands up as Kakuzu loomed over him threateningly. "Ok ok, Kuzu, take it easy…" he said softly, then he quickly surprised his partner by hugging him and laughed. Kakuzu's first reaction was a 'what the fuck' face, but soon Kakuzu joined in, both in hugging and laughing.

Somehow the atmosphere had lightened enormously.  
But… much as they both wanted to keep it like this, Hidan just wanted to get over this so that they could move on.

"So…" Hidan shifted, falling back on a pillow and wincing. Kakuzu looked at his lover's exposed chest. "Your wounds always did close quickly. As long as you don't do anything stupid to open them, such as taking an 87 degree Celsius bath, for example." He glared at the zealot accusingly, and Hidan grinned, drawing the sheets up to cover his chest. Kakuzu flopped next to him, shutting his eyes and exhaling loudly to the ceiling, his eyes worried even though he was trying his best to appear unfazed in front of Hidan. Hidan looked at him and snuggled into him. "Yeah…" he said, looking down guiltily. He had yelled at Kakuzu earlier, and he hadn't considered the stitch nin's *almost non-existent/very un-obvious* feelings. He was just beginning to feel guilty. Sure, it obviously wasn't the best memories to have when you get raped, but neither of them, he knew, could have done anything. It was akin to Jashin's will, that's all. Hidan wondered if this time he spent with Kakuzu whereby he let his guard down was Jashin's will, too. If so, he truly did have something to thank his God for.

"Hey, Kakuzu." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "Hmm." Came the reply, and Hidan sighed. "Wanna know how I felt today?" he said, turning to the older man. Kakuzu looked at him with pained eyes, but nodded. "Yeah. Tell me."

"Well, at first, I was cocky, as usual, you know?" Hidan laughed shakily, "But one of them was an ASocharm Master. And I couldn't deflect it because I didn't study charms and shit like that." He said, and Kakuzu nodded. "ASocharms, huh? No one on my side knew anything about that. I thought it had died out already." He said, shutting his eyes as he held Hidan's hand. Hidan realized Kakuzu was shaking too. Kakuzu didn't want to know. He didn't have to know either. But he chose to know precisely because he loved Hidan. He wanted to try as much as possible to share in his pain.

Talk about masochism.  
Hidan had to continue.

"Err… so then, I was just surrounded, I guess. And then they just…" Hidan took a deep breath. Kakuzu was shaking lightly, still. "… they just wasted me." He finished, and his grip on Kakuzu's hand tightened. He was surprised that Kakuzu's grip on his tightened as well. He turned to Kakuzu with a forced grin. "I was freaking out inside, I swear. I kept hoping it'd stop, because it really hurt like hell and shit. I didn't enjoy it one bit, of course." Hidan said, sitting up. Kakuzu saw that the wounds on his back were beginning to heal.

"I really hate it." Hidan said, glaring at a graze on his right knee. "I hate these marks all over me, they remind me of them. I hate them." He said, burying his face in his palms, hiding his own body from his sight. Kakuzu sat up as he yelled, "I HATE IT!!!" The stitch nin held Hidan from behind, his hands carefully avoiding touching any of Hidan's scars as he whispered, "Well then, I'll leave my own scar on you, if that's ok." He said, and Hidan swiveled around, just in time as Kakuzu began sucking on his neck. "Yes, please." Hidan smirked, and Kakuzu smiled, leaning back. A red mark appeared slightly over a minute on Hidan's neck. Hidan inclined his neck to his left, touching it softly and smiling. "I hope you don't hate that." Kakuzu said, shutting his eyes and laying back against the headboard.

"I couldn't even if I tried, bastard." Hidan grinned, and Kakuzu smirked. "I thought so."

There was silence for a while, and then Kakuzu sighed. "I'm sorry, Hidan. I know you were expecting me." He said, in the most formal way possible. Hidan turned to him with pained vision. "Yeah… I was just…" Hidan didn't finish. Kakuzu smiled at him in the saddest way Hidan thought was possible. "I'm sorry, Hidan." Kakuzu repeated, and he cupped the Jashinist's face in his palms. Hidan's hand slid up and held his lips. They kissed in a soft gentle way, and Kakuzu smiled when it was over. Hidan's wounds were almost fully healed as he lay down again. "The wounds… even though they're no longer visible, it still hurts like hell." He complained, and Kakuzu gave him a look. "It's the blood clotting that aches… something like what they call a blue-black. Don't tell me it's the first time you've had one?" Kakuzu inquired, and Hidan shook his head. "Nope, but this is the first time it's stayed so long. It usually goes away pretty quickly. It's also the first time in a long time." He added, and Kakuzu nodded. He used his thumb and tilted Hidan's head so that their eyes would meet.

"When your wounds heal I will gladly leave my wounds on you." He said, and Hidan flushed. He then smiled and grinned like a kid with candy. "Yeah," he said softly, stretching a little on the sheets, "I'll be waiting for you." Kakuzu nodded.

"This time, you won't be disappointed."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
